Lovers' Revenge
by Miki Yi
Summary: Kaoru sees Hikaru growing cold and distant, but the twin can't stand seeing his love like that. When Hikaru disowns Kaoru as a brother, the younger, heart-broken and alone thinks up a plot to take revenge. Eventual Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I wanted to experiment with the boundaries of brotherly love.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Midnight fell upon the manor in a slow, dreary, dark consuming passion. The sky was engulfed in black; a new moon floated atop in the sky. Contrary to its persistence, the human eye could not see it, and therefore was left in the dark clear of evening.

Kaoru Hitachiin lay in his bed of blood red curtains, staring at his textured ceiling in hopes of settling his mind. But alas, his thoughts clouded his senses, making it nearly impossible to drift to sleep. The cause of his insomnia had a name. His name was Hikaru Hitachiin.

Kaoru let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. The action didn't seem to help, for when he did; he could picture that face; the golden-brown eyes full of devious mischief and love, the tainted sunset glow of his orange locks that fell over his eyes in just the right way… beautiful. There really was no other way to describe him.

Twins. Of course, they wouldn't be accepted in society. They were goddamn _twins_. If only they weren't… Kaoru shook his head. No, that wouldn't be right. It's the fact they were brothers, twins, that he loved him, knew him better than anyone else, understood him so much that maybe it was even as if they were one.

But they weren't. And Kaoru loved that.

Kaoru loved _him_.

The other Hitachiin wasn't to be found in the manor, not at midnight. He was out, partying probably. That was a new hobby for him.

Ever since the closing ceremony at Ouran that declared the start of summer break, Hikaru had decided to separate himself from Kaoru, to stand as his own individual.

Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. But, after a few days, Hikaru made some new friends. Kaoru had nothing against the notion, but he did have some strong opposing opinions on his choice of comrades. Drinkers, partiers, smokers… they invited the elder Hitachiin out every night, and he'd accepted.

Kaoru didn't like that, not in the least.

But his trail of remembrance was interrupted by footsteps in the hallway, right outside of his shared room. Heavy steps barreled their way into the room, as a strong arm flung the door open. Kaoru got out of his bed and ran to the figure standing at the door. He flung his arms around the boy and cried.

The younger twin was shoved violently to the ground with an unsteady hand. "Hikaru…" he cried, tears spilling onto his cheeks and more threatening to join them.

His cry was useless though, as the twin stumbled in the darkness and found his way onto the bed. As he walked past Kaoru, the smell of beer filled his senses. Drunk. Hikaru was drunk.

Kaoru stood up from his position on the floor and looked at his twin who was passed out on their bed. Tonight was just like every night since the partying began. Hikaru promised he wouldn't get carried away, and he didn't… the first few times. Gradually he began showing up at home later and later, and smelled faintly of liquor. Nowadays was different, though, as the twin would show up in the early mornings of the next day, completely and utterly drunk.

Nothing Kaoru said or did lessened the attitude of Hikaru, the only thing it did was make himself feel worse. Why? Why was he still in love with his drunken bastard of a twin?

Kaoru cursed himself for his feelings, more tears spilling out onto his face. He exited the room and made his way to one of the many guest bedrooms in the manor.

Because, he knew his brother more than anyone else, and his brother was definitely not that passed out drunk lying on his bed. His brother was the most kind and caring person alive. He always had this smile on his face. Even if his face didn't show it, you could see it in his eyes, the carefree way he lived his life. He smiled as if he'd seen the heavens, as if all was paradise. Through his pranks or mischievous ways, he always had good intentions.

Somewhere within the delinquent was the Hikaru Hitachiin that Kaoru knew and loved. He was just buried deep in life. Why? For what reason did Hikaru have for doing this to himself? Kaoru couldn't answer that. He wished he knew, oh how he did, but the fact was that he didn't, and it pained him more than death itself to see his brother like this.

Kaoru found the guestroom and dragged himself onto the huge bed. Sitting atop it, he brought his knees up to his chest and cried.

* * *

**Well this is a pretty depressing story ._. well then, I think I'm just gonna go now and write some happy lovey-dovey oneshots... probably not.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise!**

**For now, Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter was actually shorter than the first though I attempted to make it longer. Sorry about that.**

**I think this is gonna be one of those fics that have a lot of chapters, but their all really short, just letting you know in case you hate short chapters.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the shining of the heavens as streams of light drifted through the guestroom's curtains. Nothing seemed real, not his pain, not his suffering, not Hikaru. He wished he was dreaming; that he could, at any moment, wake and the nightmare would disappear.

Why? Why wouldn't it go away?

Kaoru dragged himself off of the soft haven of white pillows, and made his way to his own room. Hikaru was still passed out on the mattress, completely ignoring the soft noises his twin made as he navigated the room.

Kaoru kept as quiet as possible, grabbing only a change of clothes as he glanced at his elder brother through the corner of his eye. He had no intention of accidentally waking Hikaru, for if he happened to, all hell would break loose. With the combination of his extreme hangovers and lack of sleep, Kaoru couldn't imagine how life threatening a situation such as that could be. And he never wanted to know.

He grabbed a pair of worn jeans and a hoodie, and then quickly scampered back into the hallway, silently shutting the door behind him. Kaoru entered one of the many bathrooms, and changed out of his flannel pajamas, and into his choice of clothing.

His reflection in the vanity mirror caught his eye. He stared at himself, trying to figure out how he could love someone who looked just as he did. Was that vain? Narcissism? Pride? No, because very few things shared between himself and Hikaru were actually similar. To the rest of the world, they were identical; impossible to tell apart. But, to himself, he was actually different; an individual.

If he could see his individuality from such a simple gesture as looking into a mirror, why did Hikaru have to change his whole being in order to distinguish it? It didn't make any sense.

Kaoru shook his head and examined himself. His frame was leaner and shorter than Hikaru's, why didn't anyone else notice that besides himself? His hair was also a bit straighter and duller, whereas his twins' was a vibrant explosion of orange. His own eyes were more golden than the brown glow of his brother's and his skin more pale.

He sighed, wishing that these simple differences where enough to halt Hikaru's habits, but apparently there weren't. He exited the bathroom just in time to see Hikaru leave the bedroom. Mustering up his courage, he called out to him.

"Hikaru!" the younger Hitachiin yelled in a faltering voice. The elder twin turned around and scowled at his brother. Kaoru froze. The look his brother gave him was so intense that he no longer could speak. It wasn't the look he would get from a brother; it was a glare of annoyance and anger. Suddenly the world went dark and there was only he and Hikaru. That gaze was directed solely at him, and it cut him like a knife.

Kaoru watched in horror as his twin spun around and stormed towards the front of the manor. After a few moments, he heard the front doors slam shut. Tears stinging his eyes, he sprinted in the direction of the nearest window that overlooked the front courtyard. Kaoru viewed in anguish as Hikaru walked away from their home, not even bothering to call their driver.

His heart raced in fear. It was noon. Hikaru never left the house before five. Where was he going? Kaoru felt no desire to follow him; however, he couldn't bear another frightening encounter like his previous one. His knees buckled from under him and he slid to the floor.

What was that? That glare… what had he done to Hikaru to deserve that?

He closed his eyes as thoughts flooded his mind. He loved him, needed him, cared for him. But at the same time, he despised him, disowned him, and wanted to leave him behind.

What had cause Hikaru to turn into this… this monster? It really didn't make sense.

Kaoru sat below the window for what seemed like hours. The minutes dragged by and all the while Kaoru thought about his relationship with his older brother. The bond between them used have been inseparable, but now they couldn't hold a conversation. No, it was much worse than that. They couldn't even look at each other.

Kaoru sat there, confused at his relationship and what had led them there. And that's what he thought about for hours, as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

**Sorry about the repetition at the end there.**

**Well, the next chapter should be the actual beginning of the story line, the first to chappies were like the intro.**

**Review please~**


End file.
